User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion, Tork, the Slasher Mantis
Champion Info |date = Never |resource = Ferocity |health = 5 |attack = 8 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 4 |hp_base = 559 |hp_lvl = 75 |mp_base = 5 |mp_lvl = 0 |hp5_base = 7.2 |hp5_lvl = 0.6 |mp5_base = 5 |mp5_lvl = 0 |dam_base = 59.8 |dam_lvl = 3.5 |arm_base = 22.3 |arm_lvl = 2.6 |mr_base = 31.2 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.694 |as_lvl = 1.25 |range = 125 |rangetype = Melee |ms = 355 }} Tork, the Slasher Mantis is a custom champion in the custom champion series. Abilities level)}} }} | }} Tork slashes all around him, dealing physical damage to all enemy units around him. |description2= If Mantis Claw only hits one target or only hits monsters, its cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost |range = 255 }} Tork slashes all around him, dealing physical damage to all enemy units around him. |description2= If Empowered Mantis Claw only hits one target or only hits monsters, Mantis Claw's cooldown is reduced by 8 seconds. |description3= If he hits at least one target with Empowered Mantis Claw, Tork gains attack speed for the following 6 seconds. |leveling = level)}} |leveling3= level)}} |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost |range = 255 }} | }} Tork dashes in a target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemy units he passes near. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 500 }} Tork dashes in a target direction, dealing damage to all enemy units he passes near. |description2= All units hit by Empowered Skinner Trail have their armor reduced for the next 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= level)}} |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 700 }} | }} Tork shoots a piercing gaze at target area, spotting all champions in a 100-unit radius around the point and dealing them magic damage. All champions spotted by Eye of the Hunter get a Hunted debuff for 5 seconds, which gives Tork true sight of them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 600 }} Tork shoots a piercing gaze at target area, spotting all champions in a 100-unit radius around the point and dealing them magic damage. All champions spotted by Eye of the Hunter get a Hunted debuff for 5 seconds, which gives Tork and his allies true sight of them. |description2= Tork and his allies force Hunted opponents to flee for 0.5 second if they hit them with a basic attack or spell. This effect only works once during the Hunted debuff. |leveling = |leveling2= level)}} |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 600 }} | }} Deals physical damage to target enemy unit, applying on-hit effects. If the target is a minion, Maneater's cooldown is reduced by half. If a non-epic monster is killed by Maneater, its cooldown is reduced by half. Maneater deals bonus true damage depending on Tork's health percentage. |description2= Every time Maneater kills an enemy champion, Tork's Ferocity is instantly filled. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 125 }} | }} Lore Tork was born in the wild tribes of the southern Freljord. While he had much less cold to endure than those who lived north of him, he still was forged through the roughness of his barbarian upbringing. At age twelve, he had the maturity of an accomplished warrior and relished in the thrill of battle. By this time, his tribe had found what at the time looked like a worthy opponent on the battlefields: the Noxian army. What was to be the ultimate battle turned out to be yet another slaughter Noxus took part in. Tork's tribe retreated to the mountain half of what it was before this skirmish. At first, Tork was traumatized by this defeat, and he made a change of ways. He stopped being a warrior to hunt his prey. He hunted insects, he hunted bears, he hunted rival tribes; without end, his bloody path would continue without end. On his path eventually stood one man who he couldn't take down. Tork didn't know yet, having been able to slay every single of his prey. Olaf was no such man. He resisted Tork's attacks, and dished the pain back tenfold. Tork's disbelief left place to desperate effort, but the battle eventually became a stalemate: both combatants were worn down, but none was surrendering. Sejuani had to break the fight herself, seeing one more fit warrior to add to her forces. Tork agreed: siding with the strong always was in his best interest. He'd end his fight with Olaf another day. Category:Custom champions